Majina
Summary Majina is the father of Hafuri and the previous leader of Hyakki Yakou. Despite his desire to make the organization less extremist and his attempts to push forwards laws to protect Youkai from abuse, he and his wife were assassinated. After Shinobu's travel to the past changed history the two survived the attempt on their lives and hid from the world so as to not distort the flow of history. He would reappear after the Aoandon group was defeated to reclaim the leadership of Hyakki Yakou from Hafuri and causing a zombie incident in Japan, trying to gather forces to oppose the Bloodstained Zashiki Warashi and save the world even if he had to become a criminal to do so. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C physically, likely 8-B with Ohatsu Name: Majina Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Street level physically, at least City Block level with Ohatsu (Easily blows a large hole in a human body, can crush a ten ton bulldozer, described as stronger than Hyakki Yakou's Top Five, should be superior to Hishigami Shitsu) Speed: Likely Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Likely comparable to Hyakki Yakou's Top Five) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Wall level (Unharmed by Yukari kicking him through two or three trees) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with Ohatsu Standard Equipment: Ohatsu Intelligence: Genius, he's an incredibly skilled specialist that can perfectly create Packages on the fly. He created a technique to allow him to see and speak with Jinnai Shinobu while he was using Hyakki Yakou's Kudan Package in less than a day Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Normally Packages require dozens to hundreds of people working for an indefinite amount of time to take advantage of just a portion of a Youkai’s traits. However, Majina is a genius specialist that has enough skill to break down, analyze, reconstruct, and reuse the entire blueprint or diagram of a Youkai perfectly on the fly without any help. Even the most harmless and adorable Youkai can have its base ideology extracted, weaponized, and remade into a tool of war by Majina. He could also put together a technique to allow him to see and speak with Jinnai Shinobu while he was using Hyakki Yakou's Kudan Package in less than a day. *'Ohatsu:' The missing wife of Sunekosuri. Sunekosuri are harmless Youkai that can only rub against the shins of travelers to surprise them. However, while that alone sounds harmless and adorable, it was originally based on the fear of something hiding in the underbrush when walking at night. By simply touching Ohatsu, Majina can freely transform her into a whirlwind of deep darkness. The black tornado can move on its own to attack as if it is a great serpent, and it can split into multiple "limbs" to attack several targets at the same time. Besides using it to attack, he can use the whirlwind to quickly move around the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Glass Cannons Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8